Le maître des cieux
by Nyom
Summary: Drarry established relationship. Harry a tout pour se sentir heureux : il est un attrapeur adulé, il a un mari merveilleux. Mais enfin bon c'est comme toutes les histoires hein, quand quelqu'un est heureux il ne le reste pas pour très longtemps... [spoiler-free, lemon soft]


_Fanfiction initialement publiée le 4 Octobre 2013_

Le maître des cieux, je la dédie à Tiffany Britin, parce que c'est bourré de blagues graveleuses et qu'elle aime bien, les blagues graveleuses...

C'est une fiction majoritairement angst, mais la fin est heureuse.

* * *

Harry se pencha un peu plus en avant, et étendit les doigts. Il sentait le vent s'engouffrer sous son maillot, et lui soulever les cheveux. Il avait froid : maudites tenues officielles ! Il serait malade, demain ; mais tant pis. Le vif émettait une douce chaleur, qui recouvrait les doigts du Survivant. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière, s'assurant que le Poursuiveur adverse était encore assez loin, puis tira sur son épaule à se la déboiter, tentant d'atteindre la minuscule balle dorée. Le vif eut un sursaut, puis fit une embardé sur la gauche : Harry le suivit avec une réactivité rare. A nouveau il effleura le vif des doigts, sans pouvoir tout à fait refermer sa main dessus.

Alors qu'il croyait y parvenir, une curieuse chose se produisit : Harry, pourtant au meilleur de sa forme pour ce match Angleterre-Portugal, vit de petits points noirs apparaitre dans son champ de vision, l'empêchant de saisir le vif. Il secoua la tête, tentant de les chasser, mais rien à faire : ils avaient décidé de rester imprimés sur ses pupilles. Ces points dansant devant ses yeux, il ne vit pas les tribunes foncer sur lui à une vitesse vertigineuse : et il se les prit de plein fouet. Il chuta, et perdit connaissance avant même d'atteindre le sol.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quand il se réveilla, les points étaient toujours là. Ils avaient migré sur la périphérie de son champ de vision, mais, même ainsi, le gênaient. Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait sous une toile rouge et blanche : l'infirmerie du Stade sorcier de Cardiff. Il grommela, car les points noirs lui faisaient mal à la tête. Harry pouvait entendre au loin les clameurs un peu alcoolisées des Portugais : car il était évident que l'attrapeur adverse avait profité de sa chute pour s'emparer du vif d'or. Il grogna sous cette conclusion. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement perdre, et puis son équipe s'était longuement entrainée pour ce match.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu as merveilleusement bien joué, fit une voix un peu trainante à côté de lui.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Harry prit conscience du fait qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce : en effet, Draco Malfoy, mari du Survivant de son état, était assis sur une chaise qu'il avait approché du lit, et souriait à son époux.

\- Décidemment, tu ne peux pas faire un seul match sans chuter... Et ce, depuis Poudlard ! C'est devenu une habitude !

Malgré les paroles moqueuses, le sourire amusé ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Harry voulut se relever sur ses coudes, mais Draco l'en empêcha :

\- T-t-t... Ils ont dit que tu devais te reposer encore une trentaine de minutes. Ils doivent encore t'examiner. En attendant dis-moi, reprit-il, la mine plus soucieuse : que t'est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait perdre le contrôle ?

Quand il prit la parole, Harry avait la voix rauque : il avait dû rester longtemps sur le carreau.

\- Il y a eu des points noirs, devant mes yeux... Ils y sont toujours. Ils gênent ma vision.

Draco fronça les sourcils, puis décida que ça ne pouvait pas être bien grave.

\- Tu en parleras aux infirmières, c'est plus prudent.

Harry n'aimait pas quand son mari se comportait comme s'il était un soldat en permission, et lui l'épouse attentive. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié. Mais il ne disait rien, parce que c'était Draco, et parce qu'il l'aimait.

Draco eut un sourire malicieux, de ceux qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop. Il savait ce qui allait suivre.

\- En attendant, tu auras sûrement besoin d'être consolé, puisque tu n'as pas attrapé le vif... Je te promets que demain matin tu n'y penseras plus.

Harry sentit ses joues rosir. Finalement il aimait bien être prit en pitié, de temps en temps. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent, et il les ancra à ceux, amusés, de Draco.

C'était comme un jeu entre eux. Ils se provoquaient, cherchant à ce que l'autre craque avant, juste avec des mots bien choisis. Aujourd'hui, c'était Draco qui menait le jeu ; et il semblait bien décidé à faire perdre Harry.

Il prit sa main encore couverte de la mitaine de cuir réglementaire pour les matches, et la caressa lentement du bout du pouce.

\- J'y mettrai toute ma volonté... Et on y passera la nuit s'il le faut. Tu me feras tout ce que tu voudras, du moment que ça te console.

La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra un peu. Draco le sentit, et approcha légèrement son visage de celui de son époux.

\- Tu pourras m'attacher, et me regarder mourir d'impatience, ne pouvant que te regarder... Tu pourras me demander à ce que ma langue retrace chaque contour de ton corps... Chaque contour, répéta-t-il, et il frôla de sa main libre son ventre, qui se contracta.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit un peu, tandis qu'il continuait, la voix basse et un peu rauque :

\- Tu pourras goûter ma sueur, tu pourras me faire pleurer de désir : tu sais que tu peux le faire. Tu pourras mettre tes mains dans mes cheveux, pendant que je te fais t'envoler. Tu oublieras tout mon ange. Absolument tout.

Les joues du Survivant étaient à présent en feu, ses pupilles étrangement dilatées, et il tentait de ne pas trop s'imaginer ce que lui décrivait Draco ; sans quoi, il allait se jeter d'un instant à l'autre sur lui, et tant pis pour les ordres des infirmières !

Cela devait se voir, qu'il muselait ses pensées, car Draco ricana un instant puis, se reculant et lâchant sa main, eut un haussement de sourcils entendu. Harry déglutit, s'efforçant de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout dans un endroit approprié pour ce genre de jeux verbaux.

C'est à cet instant que surgit une infirmière d'un pan de la toile de tente. Tout en interrogeant Harry, et sans prêter attention à la couleur de ses joues, elle vérifia que tous ses os étaient intacts, et que ses articulations fonctionnaient correctement. Alors qu'elle testait son genou droit, Harry lui décrivit le problème des points noirs dans son champ de vision. Après quelques questions supplémentaires, un examen rapide de chaque œil, et un instant de réflexion, elle préféra demander son transfert à Sainte Mangouste.

\- Pourquoi, c'est grave ? s'inquiéta soudainement Draco.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vu de cas comme celui-ci... D'habitude, les joueurs de Quidditch sont habitués aux brusques changements d'altitude, et ne craignent ni la baisse d'oxygène, ne le froid lorsqu'ils volent haut. De plus, s'il arrive que de tels symptômes apparaissent, ils ont disparu après quelques minutes de repos, d'autant plus si l'individu a passé quarante minutes allongé, comme c'est le cas... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est sûrement le contrecoup d'une activité physique brutale la veille du match.

Harry rougit brusquement. De toute évidence, la femme avait surpris un morceau de leur conversation...

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux assistants médicaux de Sainte Mangouste apparaissaient sous la tente, puis aidèrent Harry à transplaner ; Draco les suivit de près. Le Survivant fut amené dans une chambre d'hôpital tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, si ce n'est qu'elle était tenue cachée, pour prévenir des visites intempestives des journalistes.

En effet, toute l'Angleterre se demandait ce qu'il était arrivé à son Attrapeur fétiche, s'il allait s'en remettre, s'il jouerait au prochain match, si tout allait bien dans son couple, ce qu'il pensait de sa position de sorcier le plus influent de son siècle, et s'il ne voulait pas faire de donation au club des chasseurs de Joncheruines. Bref, il était le centre de toutes les attentions.

Draco s'était depuis longtemps habitué à tout ce remue-ménage autour de son mari. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils étaient mariés, et il avait bien compris qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se faire trop remarquer de la presse : il avait beau être l'époux du Survivant, il restait un fils de Mangemort aux yeux de tous.

Il se pencha au-dessus du lit, et embrassa doucement les lèvres de son mari.

\- Je crois que je vais devoir attendre demain, pour être consolé... murmura le brun.

\- Alors tu devras l'être doublement, lui répondit l'ancien Serpentard avec un clin d'œil.

Harry fut emmené dans une salle d'examen, et il en passa plusieurs, des moldus comme des sorciers. En effet, un médecin sorcier avait découvert, quelques années auparavant, que la magie ne remplaçait pas certaines technologies moldues ; après une brillante conférence, il fut décidé qu'une machine à IRM, quelques appareils à échographie, et le matériel nécessaire à des perfusions, seraient installés à Sainte Mangouste.

Et puis, Harry dût attendre. Il était un peu inquiet pour tout dire, mais n'en disait rien à son mari, avec qui il discutait allègrement depuis son lit d'hôpital.

Au bout de quelques heures, un médecin entra dans la chambre.

\- Vous pouvez vous lever, ça ne changera rien à votre état. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, je vous prie.

Aidé par son époux, le Survivant sortit de son lit et suivit l'homme. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce aux murs blancs, avec un bureau arrondi en bois foncé en son centre. Cà et là, sur le bureau ou sur les étagères environnantes, trônaient des maquettes de différentes parties du corps. Il y avait une rotule sur le coin du bureau, et un coude à son autre extrémité. Un crâne sur le meuble à l'entrée, une main en résine derrière le bureau, où le médecin (Dr Cachu, d'après son badge) s'était assis ; des hanches en plastique posées par terre, et enfin un pied tout en haut d'une étagère. Le tout formait un tableau étrange, comme si on avait méthodiquement décortiqué un squelette pour en éparpiller les morceaux.

Harry et Draco s'assirent sur les fauteuils que leur désignait le Dr Cachu. Il sorti sa baguette de sa poche, et lança un informulé contre le mur ; celui-ci s'illumina. Puis, il fit léviter de grandes feuilles sombres et rigides contre ce mur : les résultats des différents scanners. Le Dr Cachu passa très rapidement sur ses différentes articulations, puis termina par les scanners du cerveau. Son air devint plus grave, et il se leva. Il s'approcha du mur, et pointa son index sur une partie bien particulière de son cerveau.

\- Voyez-vous cette tâche, Monsieur Potter ?

Le Survivant hocha la tête, un peu inquiet.

\- Elle est située dans la zone de votre cerveau qui s'occupe du traitement des images transmises par vos rétines. C'est elle qui a provoqué l'apparition des tâches noires dans votre champ de vision. Je suis désolé, Monsieur Potter... c'est une tumeur, et elle progresse avec une vitesse fulgurante. Dans deux semaines, vous serez devenu aveugle. Bien évidemment, vous devrez arrêter le Quidditch.

Le noir se fit autour du Garçon-qui-a-survécu, suivit de près par un silence étouffant. Il se sentit glisser de sa chaise. Il n'entendit même pas les cris de son mari, ni ne sentit ses mains le soutenant. Il avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o

Malgré la vigilance de tout le personnel de Ste Mangouste, des informations avaient filtré. Le lendemain, la Gazette du Sorcier titrait "Exclusif ! Potter arrête le Quidditch pour cause de maladie !". Le Quotidien Sportif déclarait "Mais que va faire l'Angleterre sans Potter ?", le Journal du Mage clamait "Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-ne-peut-plus-voler", et le Chinaneur se contentait d'un sobre "Les Joncheruines ont encore frappé".

Draco passa en revue les différentes couvertures des journaux qu'on venait de lui apporter, puis les jeta au sol de rage.

\- Tout ce qui les intéresse, c'est de savoir si l'Angleterre va gagner ou non, sans toi !

Harry, de nouveau allongé dans un lit, lui dit d'une voix encore faible :

\- Moi aussi, c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Je ne veux pas que l'Australie gagne.

Draco lui jeta un regard incroyablement mauvais, puis approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son mari, un bras de chaque côté de son corps, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. De toute manière, il était bien trop faible pour ça. Il lui parla entre ses dents :

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-met-son-putain-de-boulot-avant-sa-vie-p ersonnelle. Tu vas devenir aveugle dans deux semaines. Ils ne peuvent pas t'opérer, pas retarder le processus. Il n'y a rien à faire. Alors, que l'Australie gagne ou pas, je m'en fous bien, et tu devrais faire pareil. Aveugle merde, Potter ! Aveugle !

Draco se redressa, et Harry grimaça. Il n'aimait pas quand l'autre l'appelait par son nom de famille. Ça lui rappelait trop Poudlard, et la haine qui suintait par tous ses pores, et la guerre... Le blond se reprit, en voyant le visage crispé de son mari. Sa voix s'adoucit, et il posa sa main sur sa joue :

\- Je veux que tu oublies ton équipe. Il n'est plus question que de toi maintenant, de ta vie.

\- Le Quidditch, c'est ma vie, protesta faiblement le brun.

Draco ferma les yeux, blessé. Sans les rouvrir, il murmura :

\- Et moi, dans tout ça ?

Le Survivant se rendit compte de sa maladresse. Au prix d'un incroyable effort, il leva ses mains et les posa de chaque côté de son visage :

\- Excuse-moi, Draco. Tu passes avant le Quidditch, bien sûr. Tu passes avant tout le reste. Mais tu t'es trompé. Il n'est pas question que de moi, et de ma vie maintenant. C'est nous, notre vie.

Les deux époux discutèrent longuement. Harry était terrifié, et Draco l'imitait bien sur ce point.

A la fin de la soirée, les médecins les autorisèrent à rentrer chez eux. Ils glissèrent discrètement à Draco qu'il fallait revenir les voir quand "le processus serait achevé". L'ancien Serpentard était à deux doigts de s'écrouler, mais il ne fit que vaciller. Il fallait qu'il soit fort pour deux.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o

 _Le vent siffle dans ses oreilles. Il inspire une grande goulée d'air froid. Il se sent vivant, terriblement vivant. Il ferme les yeux, et laisse les bourrasques le faire tanguer. Il détache sa main droite du manche de son balai, puis la gauche. Les yeux toujours fermés, il écarte les bras, puis hurle longuement d'une victoire qu'il est le seul à connaitre. Il ouvre grand les yeux, et observe au loin les montagnes, les rivières qui serpentent, et puis un lac sur l'horizon. Il baisse son regard. Sous lui, six tribunes bondées l'acclament, hurlent son nom. Il reprend à deux mains le manche de son balai, et se penche brusquement en avant. Son cœur file se cacher dans ses talons. Tous ses organes remuent, tressautent sous sa peau. Le vent siffle plus fort, couvre les acclamations des spectateurs. Et Harry file, de plus en plus vite. Jamais quelqu'un n'est allé aussi vite en balai volant, il en est certain. Ses mains se serrent un peu plus sur le manche, son corps se penche jusqu'à être collé à son balai. A quelques mètres du sol, il tire violemment sur ses épaules et remonte en flèche, sous les "Oh!" émerveillés des spectateurs. Harry s'immobilise à trente mètres du sol. Il est le maitre de ces cieux. Un sourire satisfait orne ses lèvres un instant, puis sa vision se brouille. Tout devient flou, puis terne. Et puis, tout disparait. Les montagnes au loin, les rivières qui serpentent. Même le lac sur l'horizon. Harry ne sent plus que le vent dans ses cheveux. Il est parcouru d'une sueur froide. Il ferme ses yeux aveugles, et puis pleure._

Harry se rendit bientôt compte qu'il n'était pas sur son balai dans un quelconque match, mais assis dans un lit. Affolé, il chercha à grands gestes sa baguette, et puis lança d'une voix angoissée :

\- Lumos !

Une lumière bleutée jaillit du bout de la baguette, et envahit la pièce. Le Survivant prit une grande goulée d'air, soulagé. A ses cotés se releva une tête blonde, tellement cernée qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir prit des coups.

\- Harry... Lança-t-il, inquiet.

L'intéressé releva la tête de ses mains, qu'il contemplait. Il tourna ses yeux vers Draco :

\- Le vent... Il y avait le vent dans mes cheveux. Et les montagnes au loin. Et puis mon coeur qui tentait de s'échapper quand je me laissais chuter, pour pouvoir remonter juste après.

Draco eut un regard profondément attristé, presque blessé. Il le laissa parler, mais ça lui faisait terriblement mal.

\- On m'acclamait. Et-et puis tout a disparu. J'étais toujours en train de voler, mais je ne le voyais plus. Je ne pouvais que l'imaginer. Je ne voyais plus, Draco !

Harry s'effondra sur l'épaule de son mari, sanglotant.

\- Je ne voyais plus !

Il frappa le matelas de toutes ses forces.

\- Je ne voyais plus, répéta-t-il encore, d'une voix un peu plus faible. Voilà ce qui va m'arriver, ajouta-t-il. Ma-ma vision va se brouiller, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus voler.

Sa voix s'étrangla. Draco l'écouta sans l'interrompre, lui passant une main rassurante dans les cheveux, relevant les mèches trempées de sueur. Harry trembla sans pouvoir se contrôler :

\- Ca a déjà commencé... Ça vient par intermittence. Je-je ne peux pas m'élever dans les airs, je ne sais pas quand ça va me reprendre. Je ne peux plus sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, ni mon cœur qui se sauve à l'autre bout de mon corps. Je ne peux plus entendre les acclamations, je ne peux plus émerveiller les gosses. Je ne peux plus voler...

Il ne sanglotait plus à présent, sa voix n'était plus hachurée. Les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues, et il se laissa un peu plus aller contre son époux. Celui-ci rapprocha son corps de celui du brun, pour pouvoir mieux le soutenir. Lui caressant toujours les cheveux, il l'allongea lentement, comme un enfant. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, et commença à se relever pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau. Il fut cependant arrêté par une main chaude sur son bras.

\- Ne me laisse pas...

\- Jamais, lui répondit Draco en se réinstallant à ses côtés.

Et, telle l'épouse qui voit enfin son mari soldat en permission, il le laissa l'entourer de ses bras, et s'endormir ainsi. Il essuya du pouce les larmes qui restaient sur le visage de son mari, puis sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient quitté Sainte Mangouste. Déjà l'œil droit du Survivant faiblissait.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o

Ce que les médecins appelaient euphémiquement le "processus" s'acheva plus rapidement que prévu. Une semaine et quatre jours seulement s'étaient écoulés, quand Harry sut que ce n'était pour dans pas très longtemps.

Il le sut en se réveillant, un mardi matin. Son œil droit l'avait lâché. Le deuxième ne lui transmettait plus que des images un peu ternes. Il s'était retourné dans le lit, pour le dire à son mari ; mais il n'était plus là. Harry eut un goût amer en bouche. Il n'aimait pas quand il se réveillait sans son époux à serrer dans ses bras. Touchant les draps, il apprit qu'il était sorti du lit il y a un moment.

Le Survivant se leva, et se dirigea du mieux qu'il pouvait dans la cuisine. Draco n'y était pas. Alors Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé, et puis attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le cliquètement caractéristique de la serrure, et Draco entra, un sachet de papier à la main. Harry se leva, et se dirigea vers lui. Il vacilla un peu.

\- Harry ! J'ai pensé que tu dormirais encore. Je suis allé acheter des croissants.

Puis il vit son époux tourner légèrement la tête sur la droite, et plisser les yeux. Il soupira :

\- Ca s'est empiré, je suppose ?

Le blond posa les viennoiseries sur la table, et vint aider Harry à atteindre la cuisine. Celui-ci lui expliqua son état.

\- C'est pour ce soir, Draco... Cette nuit au maximum. Je ne veux pas dormir, quand ça arrivera. Je veux être avec toi.

Il hésita, puis ajouta d'une voix étonnement assurée :

\- La dernière chose que je veux voir, c'est ton visage quand tu jouis.

Draco sentit une étrange chaleur le parcourir : la dernière chose que son mari voulait voir, c'était lui. Il aurait pu demander à voir les chutes du Niagara, ou bien une aurore boréale. Mais c'est lui qu'il voulait. Parmi toutes les merveilles que l'on pouvait voir sur Terre.

Il eut un étrange sourire, entre la félicité et la pitié. Ce soir, Harry perdrait la vue. Ce soir, Harry regarderait le monde pour la dernière fois. Et il le regarderait à travers Draco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o

Draco entra dans leur chambre. Il y trouva un Harry assis en tailleur sur le lit, les yeux fermés.

\- Vingt minutes, déclara calmement Harry, sentant la présence de son époux dans la pièce.

Le blond se rapprocha, monta sur le lit. Harry ouvra ses yeux, l'un aveugle, l'autre faiblissant. Il tourna un peu la tête sur la droite, observa son mari. Draco ne voulait pas lui laisser le temps de trop penser à son prochain handicap ; alors il se pencha, et l'embrassa. Il prit ses lèvres entre les siennes, passa un de ses mains derrière son cou, l'autre sous son buste, et l'allongea doucement. Sans quitter ses lèvres, il se plaça de manière à recouvrir son corps du sien. Ce fut bientôt l'ancien Gryffondor qui se souleva pour approfondir le baiser. Un gémissement lui échappa malgré lui. Harry posa ses mains sur le torse de son époux, caressant le tissu soyeux de sa chemise. Il chercha à tâtons les boutons, et les défit un à un. Draco lui retira à son tour sa chemise, et leurs deux torses nus furent bientôt collés l'un à l'autre.  
Peau contre peau.  
Chaleur.  
Frissons.  
Poussée.  
Halètement.  
Yeux fermés, yeux ouverts.  
Mouvements amples.  
La nuque de Draco se tordît en arrière. Son souffle lui échappa. Il ferma les yeux.  
Harry, lui, les ouvrit grands. Il captura l'image. La peau pâle luisante de sueur, les lèvres fines entrouvertes. La chevelure blonde surtout, lumineuse, si lumineuse...  
Elle fut la dernière à partir. Quand tout le reste s'était estompé, la chevelure colora encore un instant l'esprit du Survivant.  
Orgasme.  
Son corps chuta en arrière, et ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le plafond de leur chambre.  
Draco récupéra. Il se pencha sur le corps de son époux. Il essuya du bout des doigts les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.  
Ça y était. Le processus était achevé.

* * *

ÉPILOGUE

* * *

\- Arrête de t'agiter, Harry !  
\- Je fais ce que je peux !  
Le Survivant rit, son époux rayonna un instant. C'était la première fois que ça leur arrivait depuis l'annonce du médecin.  
Les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur un point au loin, les bras ancrés autour de la taille de son mari, Harry se pencha légèrement sur la gauche.  
\- Hé !  
Il se redressa, hilare :  
\- Tu n'arrives toujours pas à maîtriser ton balai ? Tu t'entraines pourtant depuis tes douze ans, non ?  
\- Tais-toi, plaisanta Draco. Tu es meilleur que moi, je l'avoue sans peine. Mais tiens-toi tranquille si tu ne veux pas que nous finissions dans un arbre.  
Harry eut un grand sourire victorieux. Voilà deux mois qu'il était totalement aveugle. Son mari avait trouvé comment lui permettre voler, même s'il était loin des championnats d'avant.

\- Mouais, je préfère quand tu me fais voler de l'autre façon...  
\- Quelle autre façon ?  
\- _Avec tes mains…_

* * *

Je vais insérer ici les reviews qui ont été postées sur la publication originale de cette fanfiction. Vous avez aussi le droit d'en laisser une ou deux en plus :)

 _ **Titinesister :** Hé! _  
_Cette fic est juste sublime, une de mes préférées dans toutes celles que tu as écrites_  
 _Voilà_  
 _A bientôt_  
 _Titinesister_

 _ **Guest** : j'aime_

 _ ** **Nagisa** ** : L'idée est très sympa, mais je trouve que ça va un peu vite... J'aime beaucoup la fin, le fait qu'Harry puisse voler avec Draco._

 _ **shenendoahcalyssa** : bien que leur histoire est dramatique elle est tous simplement genial un moment j'ai eu peur qu'il se separe mais non ils sont toujours ensemble ils vont tellement bien ensemble qu'il aurait été dommage de les separer_

 _ ** **Lablanche11** : **Joli. Tres jolie. Une petite larme a coulé au coin de mon oeil quand Harry a voulu voir Draco pour sa derniere vision. Tres beau.  
_ _Petit bémol : une tumeur ne l'aurait pas rendu seulement aveugle. Surtout au cerveau. La case de fin cest la mort. Mais bon. Cest un os et ce n'est pas l'interêt de l'intrigue.  
_ _Bref, merci pour ce petit moment agréable._

 _ ** **Tiffany Britin** : ** Premièrement je suis très heureuse que tu m'es dédiée cette fiction juste trop magnifique ! _  
_Deuxièmement, tu as encore réussi à jouer avec les émotions !_  
 _Dernièrement, je t'aime putaiiin !_  
 _Tiffany._

 _ **Ella Potter Malefoy** : Très belle histoire ! Bravo !_

 _ **Miss de lune** : C'est un peu guimauvieux, oui, on peut le dire, mais bon, c'était vraiment touchant, même si le lemon arrive un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, je trouve, un peu... moins romantiquement... Mais c'était joli comme OS :)_

 _ **Rosedeschamps** : Merci beaucoup pour cet os très touchant; même si, comme ça a déjà été dit, une tumeur non opérable à ma connaissance (qui n'est pas la science infuse, je le reconnais) équivaut à la mort._


End file.
